


Cravings

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Desire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: Brenda is trying to quit smoking and is having a rough time. Thankfully Joan has a solution.* I love writing these 2, I think they have become my favorite ship. Too bad this couldn't have happened on the show.*
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Cravings

Brenda stormed upstairs calling out to Joan. "Joan! I can't take it, where are they?!" she demanded, rummaging through their dresser drawers, tossing knickers, bras and socks aside. Joan appeared in the en suite doorway, tying her robe. "No." She stated dryly, frowning slightly at the mess Brenda was making. Brenda huffed. "Oh come on, it's ONE cigarette. I cannot do this cold turkey bullshit! It's killing me!!" She slumped down on the bed furiously pouting. Joan smirked and walked over to her, she kneeled down in front of her. She gently stroked her arm and kissed the tip of her nose. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. Joan smiled. "Because I love you and I want you to be around a while. Not to mention, it's a filthy fucking habit." She replied, standing and running her fingers through her damp hair. Brenda sighed, feeling defeated.

Joan turned back to her, cocking her head slightly. "Remember what I told you to do, if the cravings get too bad?" she inquired impishly. Brenda looked up and chuckled. Nodding, she replied, "Yes Joan, I do. And if I were to fuck you everytime I had a bad craving, you wouldn't be able to walk right for a month." Joan arched a perfect brow, a sly grin surfacing across her lips. "I rather like the thought of that." she said, winking at her. Brenda rose and walked up to her, backing her against the wall. With a wolfish grin, she said huskily, "Careful what you wish for" and crashed her lips into Joan's. Joan moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms her shoulders. Brenda sucked her bottom lip, grazing her teeth across it. Joan licked her lips, to which Brenda gladly parted. She sucked Joan's tongue into her mouth, making her groan and thrust her hips into her. She untied Joan's robe, running her finger tips along her creamy breasts. She pinched a hardened nipple, grinning when Joan whimpered into her ear. She lowered her mouth to the hardened bud, flicking it gently with the tip of her tongue. She turned her attention to her other breast, swirling her tongue and sucking deeply into her mouth. Joan sighed and cradled her head against her breasts. She reached her hand down past the band of Brenda's pajama bottoms, dipping her finger lightly into her moist folds. Brenda's mouth faltered against her breast. "Jesus Joan!" she exclaimed, spreading her legs farther apart. Joan claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, tongues writhing against one another. She circled Brenda's clit, spreading silky secretions all over her folds. Brenda gasped and bucked her hips. She grabbed Joan by the hair, pulling her head back roughly and sucked on her neck. "Fuck" Joan muttered, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden Brenda backed away from Joan. She looked at her confused, but Brenda held up her hand. "Don't move." She demanded firmly, then disappeared into the closet. Joan could hear her moving around, she wondered what she was up to. Finally Brenda emerged, naked, with the exception of the impressive strap on she was wearing. Joan grinned from ear to ear. She walked slowly up to Joan, letting her get an eyeful. "Well, aren't you full of surprises this morning." she cooed. Brenda smirked, she stood before Joan and removed her robe. She ran her fingers lightly down her neck and collar bone. She gently pinched her nipples, making her gasp. She trailed down across her stomach and upper thighs, finally settling on the intense warmth between them. Brenda leaned in against Joan's ear. Brushing her lips gently against it, she whispered, "My my, you are dripping... Governor." Joan sighed, and gripped her cock, guiding it to her center. "Fuck. Me." she demanded.

Brenda thrust her hips forward roughly, gripping Joan's arse. Joan tossed her head back, moaning loudly and clawing at Brenda's back. Wrapping Joan's thigh around her hip, she thrust her hips forward, slamming Joan's back into the wall. Joan was panting heavily, she rocked her hips forward into Brenda's thrust, feeling the tension build in her abdomen. "Oh God yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" she cried hoarsely, gripping Brenda's hair. Brenda felt the friction of the harness against her clit, chafing it. She grabbed Joan's hips and slammed them into her thrusts. Joan moaned and arched her hips forward, back and shoulders banging harshly into the wall. Brenda looked at the beauty before her. Dark hair tangled, eyes half lidded with lust, heavily panting; her generous breasts jostling with every thrust. "Fuck I love you!" Brenda cried, latching her mouth onto Joan's. The 2 women grinded against one another, sweat slicked bodies creating a delicious friction. Brenda kissed a trail down her jaw to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin below her ear. She lowered her hand between Joan's thighs, circling her throbbing clit. Joan gasped heavily. "Oh fuck! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she cried. Brenda smiled against her neck, she loved when she could make Joan beg. She increased pressure on her clit, rubbing it furiously. She felt Joan clenching around the cock, she increased her thrusts into the almost sobbing woman. Joan clenched her thigh around her hip, dragging her nails down Brenda's back. Her cries for her lover reverberated throughout the room.

Hearing Joan come sent Brenda over the edge, she passionately kissed her, rocking her hips into her. The harness digging into her clit, creating a spark of electricity through her core. She slowed her hips finally, leaning against Joan, who was breathing heavily and smiling. Brenda lowered her leg gently down from her hip, and massaged her lower back. She looked Joan in the eyes and grinned. "You alright love?" she asked breathlessly. Joan nodded and smirked. "For the most part yeah... but I think I have a slight problem." Brenda frowned. "What's that?" she asked concerned. Joan's expression became serious, but Brenda detected the glint in her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to walk right for the next month." she dead panned.

Brenda burst out laughing.


End file.
